Total Drama Challenge
by WickedSecret
Summary: 101 Total Drama themed snippets. Some may be longer than others, some may be shorter. It all depends on the theme. Rated T just in case. Theme 5: Story-Featuring Dawn and Scott
1. Happy:Courtney

**While I was cruising about the interwebs, I came across this wonder "101 Theme Challenge" and decided I had to do it. So here is the first installment of my 101 challenge. Featuring Courtney.**

**_I do not claim to own Total Drama or any of the characters. Though that would be awesome, all rights belong to the creators of Total Drama._  
**

* * *

1. Happy

Courtney sat at her desk, her hair tied up in a messy bun, in her faded blue flannel pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. She gnawed on the end of her pencil-a disgusting habit she wished she could break herself of, but never managed to do so. Anyone who saw her would think she was a nervous wreck and she supposed she was. She tried to list all the good qualities of Duncan, trying to convince herself why they were good together. He was rude, crass, unorganized, a delinquent, sarcastic…the list of cons went on.

Courtney wasn't afraid to admit that she was a bit of a control freak. She couldn't help it; it's just how she was. And it was no secret that she was a perfectionist and slightly OCD. She had her flaws just as he had his. Maybe that's why they were so good together. They were each flawed and they knew it, they just didn't like to admit it to the world. Maybe if they could admit it to themselves then that was just enough to go off of. She smiled and scribbled on the paper.

She looked at her clock and frowned. If she was going to be up and ready for school the next morning, sleep would be a nice thing.

She stood and tacked her list of reasons to the cork board above her desk. She walked to her bed and climbed under the blankets, looking back once more at the list. Under the headline which said "Why am I with Duncan" it read-in big capital letters: Because he makes me happy.


	2. Smile:Dawn and Scott

_**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters! I am NOT that cool. All rights belong to the creators of Total Drama.  
**_**Here is the second installment of my 101 Theme challenge: Smile  
**-**Featuring my second favorite TD couple: Scott and Dawn.**

* * *

2. Smile

Scott stared at the blond moonchild standing in his living room. She wore a heavy woolen coat, fitted jeans and snow boots. Snow clung to her pale hair and eye lashes, her gray blue eyes glittered in the dim light from the lamp across the room. She rubbed her hands together-Scott noted that she had failed to bring gloves- and let out a heavy sigh, wrinkling her red nose.

"You want me to what?" He asked slowly, calmly. Although, it wasn't exactly the same kind of calm she spoke with. It was a slow, dangerous calm that he had often heard his Pappy speak with when he was angry. Over the years, Scott had picked up the habit and now he was using it against her. She just smiled serenely at him, unaffected by his icy-tone.

"There are carolers performing tonight in the square and I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Listen, Moonbeam, if there's one thing I hate more than Christmas, it's Christmas carolers. I ain't going." Dawn frowned slightly at this and crossed her arms over her chest. Even though he hated to admit it, Scott couldn't stand it when she looked at him like that. Her mouth didn't look right when it was pulled into a frown and her brow furrowed. Scott ground his teeth in annoyance. Whether it was intentional or not she always won him over when she started to pout like that. After several growls, groans and finally a defeated sigh, Scott gave in.

"Fine I'll—"he was cut off when he realized Dawn was holding his coat in her hands, her eyes were once again alight. "You were reading my aura again, weren't you?"

"It was a lot easier than usual. I couldn't help it." Scott rolled his eyes and pulled on his coat. Flipping off the light he opened the door and stepped out, locking it behind Dawn with a sigh. The December air was, for lack of a better term, cold and it hurt his lungs as soon as he inhaled. She was crazy if she thought he was going to stand around some pavilion and listen to the town idiots sing off key for more than ten minutes.

They walked down the snowy sidewalk in silence while Scott scowled and Dawn skipped ahead. He watched skip for a while and stop to stare up into the dark, snowy sky. She acted like such a child sometimes, but then there were times where she seemed so much older than she really was. Scott shook his head and kicked at a frozen ball of slush that had rolled up onto the curb. Together, the two crossed the street into the square and Dawn beamed up at the carolers as they began to gather. Behind them was a large tree, black against the dark town backdrop.

The music began and Dawn stared at the singers, her face peaceful and she seemed to give off a wave of content that washed over Scott. He was surprised to find that he had started to enjoy himself as they stood there, the cold didn't bother him anymore and he even wandered off to buy some hot chocolate for Dawn and himself. The performance continued for nearly an hour and Scott found himself glancing in Dawn's direction. Her cheeks and nose were rosy and snowflakes clung to her hair. She rubbed her hands together and shoved them in her pockets, but he could see her flexing her fingers within in her pockets. She pulled her hands out again and rubbed them together, blowing into them to create some heat.

Rolling his eyes, Scott stepped up behind Dawn and took her hands in his, burying them deep in the pockets of her coat. Her fingers were like ice against his and he shook his head in irritation. What idiot would forget gloves when it was this cold out?

Dawn glanced at him, her usually calm expression had been traded in for one of shock and the pink of her cheeks deepened. Scott cleared his throat and looked back singers.

"Don't over think it." He muttered. "I may be an ass, but I'm not evil enough to enjoy watching your fingers fall off." Dawn's eyes softened and she turned her head to focus on the music once more. As the carolers sang, Scott found himself pulling Dawn closer to his chest and she didn't seem to mind. As the final song came to an end, lights sprang to life around them and the huge Christmas tree came to life. Ornaments and strings of lights glittered in the branches; a huge silver star sat at the very top of the tree, twinkling in the night. Dawn's eyes widened and her face lit up as she smiled up at the tree.

Scott looked around, impressed by the work that was put into everything around them. He looked at Dawn who was practically a light herself. Her skin was glowing in the colorful array of light, her eyes sparkled like the star, and her rosy cheeks gave her the look of a child seeing something entirely new for the first time. The thing that his eyes were drawn to, though, was her smile. He had seen her smile before, in fact that's all she seemed to do, but it was always a calm and serene smile. This smile was one of pure delight.

As they walked home that night-her hand still wrapped protectively in his- Scott made a decision. He would learn to love Christmas if it meant he would get to see her smile like that again.


	3. Don't go:Heather and Alejandro

_**I do not own Total drama nor do I own any of the characters!  
**_

**Okay, third installment. Not exactly sure I hit the mark with this one. It kinda took on a mind of its own after a while. Ah well I can't always be right.  
Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! **

* * *

3. Don't go

Heather brushed back her hair and glared at the deadbolt on her front door. Today had been, absolutely, the shittiest day of her life. First, Lindsey blows off their lunch date to go down south with Tyler for the weekend, then her car breaks down on her way _back _from the restaurant, then-after having her car towed- she finds out it's gonna cost over seven-hundred bucks to get her car fixed. So, in light of that information, she had to call a cab which dropped her off six blocks from her apartment so she had to walk home and, just when she thought it couldn't get worse, it started to rain!

Now she stood outside her apartment, dripping wet, achy and pissed at the world and she couldn't get in. Why? She left her key sitting on her counter and her spare was in her car. She banged her head against her door and sighed, her dark hair falling into her face and rain drops running smoothly down her pale skin. Some were warmer than other, but she wasn't about to admit that they were really tears. She was far too stubborn for that.

She didn't know how long she stood like that- her head pressed against the door, eyes squeezed shut and fists balled at her side- but it was long enough for her legs to start to cramp and the muscles in her back to tighten. Finally she decided enough was enough and pulled her phone out of her purse-which had remained mostly dry as she had shielded it with her body. She had no choice but to call a lock smith since the apartment manager had only three keys: both of hers and his own. Sadly he wasn't going to be of any help since he and his family were somewhere in Europe. After quickly googling a local locksmith's number, Heather punched the digits into her phone and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings. She was about ready to hang up when a hurried voice answered the phone.

"Burromuerto Locksmith." It was a woman's voice and she sounded breathless, like she had just dashed two blocks or something of the sort. Heather hesitated, wondering if she should hang up and try another locksmith but the woman continued to speak. "This is Rosa, how can I help you."

"Erm…yeah. I've locked myself out of my apartment and I don't have my spare key on me. Can you send someone down here to get my door open for me?" The woman was quiet for a minute before speaking again.

"Doesn't your apartment manager have a key?" Heather explained her predicament to the woman on the other end of the line. She was quiet again and Heather could hear muffled whispers, as if the woman had covered up the mouth of the phone. She waited patiently and listened to the muffled Spanish that filtered through the receiving end of her cell. After several moments of muffled speak, the woman's voice returned. "We'll just need the address of the building you live in and your apartment number and someone will be right over." Heather relayed her information and the woman confirmed it before promising someone would be there with in the hour. Heather hung up the phone.

With nothing better to do with her time, she sat down beside her door and waited. Time crept by and she found herself glancing at her watch like a maniac. At one point during her wait, Heather closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. It seemed like seconds later she was being shaken awake by a strong hand. She opened her eyes, blinking groggily up at the face before her.

To say he was good looking would have been an understatement. He was tall, well built with long, dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. His skin was a deep even tan and he wore a pair of dark work pants and a navy blue polo; the words_ Burromuerto Locksmith_ were stitched over the breast pocket. He arched a dark brow in her direction and she rubbed her face.

"You must be Miss. Chang, and this must be your apartment." He said professionally. Heather stood slowly, her knees cracking as she did so. Every muscle in her body ached and she nodded, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Yeah, that's me. What gave it away, the fact that I'm sitting outside the door?" She rolled her eyes and checked her watch, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "You're three hours late." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her still damp chest. The locksmith shrugged his shoulders.

"I had other appointments." When he spoke Heather swore she could smell alcohol on his breath. _Other appointments my ass._ With a heavy sigh he got to work on her locked door, muttering in Spanish as he did so. Heather stood awkwardly by the door and watched him work. He looked familiar and his last name sound familiar as well. She couldn't place it though and it really started to bother her. The silence between them stretched on until it was at the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your name anyway?" She questioned. He didn't answer. "Um, hello?!" He still said nothing. Heather growled. "Answer me!" He had seemed to have hyper focused on the task at hand because as soon as she screamed at him his eyes focused and darted up to her face. His eye brows pulled together in what she assumed was either anger or annoyance and he sighed.

"Alejandro." He answered in a clipped tone. Heather chuckled and he looked up at her again. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" She shook her head and heard the lock to her door click. Alejandro turned the knob and pushed the door open to reveal her dark apartment. "There."

"Great. I'll go get however much it is I owe you." She slid passed him into the apartment, flipping on the lights as she did. She disappeared into her bedroom to strip out of her damp clothes and into something warmer and dry.

* * *

Alejandro stood awkwardly in the living room of the apartment, shifting from one foot to the other. He knew this girl all too well, but she didn't seem to remember him. He had change since he had last seen her and now he was standing in her living room and ready to bolt. It wasn't like him to run from the opposite sex, but this particular woman was more cunning than a fox with a bite more toxic than a Black Mamba. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes darted about the room.

What was taking her so long?!

Just when he was about to leave, forgetting his payment and just leave, she came out of the bedroom. Her long hair was pulled back away from her face and she had changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of lose jeans. She carried a check book in one hand and a shiny, hardcover book in the other. She sat both down on the counter and stepped around into the small kitchen where she began a pot of coffee.

"Would you like to stay for coffee? "She questioned her tone much softer than it had been just moments before. Alejandro shrugged indifferently. Though the offer was tempting, he really needed to go. After voicing this Heather just shook her head. "Alright. How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty-five." He said slowly. Heather opened her check book and scribbled out the information. After she was finished she turned to the other book she had brought out and began flipping through it mindlessly, as if she had forgotten Alejandro was standing there. Utterly annoyed and finished with this game he stomped across the apartment to snatch the check away, but as he got closer he could see just what it was Heather was looking through. It was an old high school year book. He paused and eyed it with narrowed eyes and she just grinned down at the page.

"Your hair was shorter then." She said, looking up from the year book. Alejandro shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not exactly a mirrored image either." He said coolly as he leaned against the counter. Heather rolled her eyes and stepped back into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I grew up." She stated, setting a cup down on the counter. Alejandro took it and peered down at the book. Their pictures were right next to each other, Alejandro with his pretty boy smile, and cropped dark hair and Heather her long hair lose around her bare shoulders, her hard dark eyes glaring at the camera.

"I can tell."

* * *

The two had sat in silence while Alejandro flipped through the year book. He muttered things in Spanish that Heather didn't bother trying to translate. She leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee quietly and watched him. How could she have forgotten him when he had played an important role in her life. When they were freshmen in high school, Heather had been sure she would marry Alejandro one day. They had met in biology on the first day of school. He had been a geeky looking boy, squeaky voiced and awkward, not that she had been much better. Puberty had been a bitch, especially to Heather. She was all long limbs and un-proportioned, unaware of make-up and lacking fashion sense. The only thing she had was her attitude which helped her rise to the top of the food chain, Alejandro at her side. They had bickered constantly and, over the years, when they weren't fighting they were making out under the bleachers. He had been her first love, her only love.

But then her mother got a job offer in England and Heather had been moved half way around the world, breaking off all contact with those she had once known. She had come back around her twentieth birthday and had reconnected with the people she had gone to school with. Lindsey, who had been her 'macaroni-and-cheese' friend, her special-but-not-so-bright sidekick in high school had told her that after her move, Alejandro sunk into a dark place. The last year of high school he became a real ladies man and then after graduation he disappeared.

She remembered the day she told him she would be moving. It had been the last two weeks of their junior year. Her parents told her they would be gone by the end of the month so she had only a few weeks to say good-bye to her friends. She feared having to tell Alejandro because she didn't know how he would react. She thought he would get angry or not show any emotion at all. Even the stone-cold Queen Bee didn't want to lose her best friend. When she did tell him, three days after she had found out, she hadn't expected him to do what he did.

* * *

Alejandro remembered it vividly. They had been walking home from school and she just blurted it out. He had stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, waiting for her to tell him it had been a joke. She didn't, she just watched him. Everything crumbled around him and he hadn't realized he had begun crying. That's right; he, Alejandro, the coldest, most ruthless ass in their school had started crying.

"Don't go." He had begged. He knew his parents would let her stay with them, they loved Heather. But Heather told him she had to and had run off. That had been the last time Alejandro had really seen Heather. He had avoided her best he could; only really seeing glimpses of her at school. After she left he had started dating girls left and right, leaving a trail of broken hearts the length of the Great Wall behind him. None of them were a replacement for Heather but it seemed to dull the pain.

Now he sat at her island, looking at the year book and reliving painful memories. He closed the book slowly and looked at Heather with cold eyes. She just glared back; her face lacked any other emotion.

"How long have you been back?"

"Eight months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to find." She responded coldly. She poured the rest of her coffee down the sink and put the cup in the dishwasher. Alejandro rolled his eyes and pushed the book away, locking his gaze with Heather. Behind her icy eyes he could tell she was hiding something. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Maybe it was because he had known her for so long he was still able to read her like a book. She shook her head and reached across the counter, her fingers grasping the check book. She tore the check out and thrust it in Alejandro's direction.

"Here." She muttered. "I know this is the reason you been standing here." Alejandro took the check, folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. "You can go now." _Though I wish you wouldn't._ Alejandro looked at her one last time and walked to the door of her apartment. She stayed where she was, waiting, watching. He reached for the door knob and pulled the door open, disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

She leaned against the counter for several seconds before she darted across her apartment. She tore the door open. "Alejandro wait don't—"She stopped and stared up into his green eyes. "Go…" She sighed.

The two of them just stared at each other for several, long and torturous seconds before Heather finally murmured,

"You know, you left without finishing your coffee."

"That's because it was shitty coffee." Alejandro responded with a smirk. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean it was shitty coffee?"

"Heather, you couldn't get me to drink that coffee even if it was the only thing left in the world to drink."

"Oh and I suppose you make better coffee?"

"I do actually."

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Alejandro walked off and Heather turned to follow. She slammed her door shut, paused and cursed. "I hope you know another locksmith because I'm off duty." Heather rolled her eyes and walked passed Alejandro.

"I could always just ask Jose." Alejandro's gaze was murderous and Heather just smiled. Rekindling their friendship was going to be fun.


	4. Frustrated:Gwen

_**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**_

_****_**Okay fourth theme which is Frustration! Again, not sure I hit the mark with this one, it's gonna take some getting use to to have the themes stick through the chapter, but I did my best. This one features our good friend Gwen, along with several other characters. **

* * *

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Duncan asked as he plopped down beside Gwen on the couch. The goth girl sat and stared moodily at the T.V screen which currently displayed the main menu screen of the DVD player in her basement. Leave it to Duncan to be the first to arrive for the horror movie night Gwen had planned for the evening. Everything had been going according to plan until her mom's new boyfriend-_Stan_ she thought with a frown- showed up, acting as if he were the head of the household. He even had the balls to tell her that any of the guys who would be attending the movie night had to leave before midnight.

"Who does he think he is?!" Gwen snarled, jumping to her feet. Duncan watched her with a mildly amused expression as she began pacing. "He just waltzes in here and starts throwing around orders like some drill sergeant! Does he really think he can just tell me who I can and can't have stay at my house? I can't believe my mom just stood by and let him…man handle me!"

"Whoa, who's getting manhandled?" Gwen looked up as Geoff and Bridgette descended down the stairs. Geoff was grinning and Bridgette looked a little worried. Several others followed the two down into the basement and Gwen took a deep breath, ticking off the list of those she invited in her head while Duncan explained about her issue. _ Cody, Sierra, Geoff, Bridgette…erm Owen and Izzy….There's Mike and Zoey, Scott, Dawn and Duncan's already here._ She nodded to herself. "Looks like everyone's here. We're just missing the Hag from Hell and Mr. Tall Dark and handsome and we'll be good to go."

"Tell me why you invited Heather and Al again?" Duncan asked from his place on the couch. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Heathers great for a scare and Alejandro isn't as brave as he'd like us to think." Gwen answered. Everyone began to arrange themselves around the T.V when Heather appeared on the stairs.

"I heard that you know. And I don't take kindly to being called a wuss."

"Well you are." Gwen shot back. The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes before Heather smiled. Gwen had to admit that her "love-hate" relationship with Heather was going to kill her one day, and maybe having the drama queen in her basement when Stan already had her frustrated. But if she and Heather didn't end up killing each other than everything would be fine.

Soon the frustration ebbed away and Gwen found herself enjoying the company of her friends. As the night wore on people began dozing off in their spots and Gwen smiled to herself. She flipped the T.V off and glanced at her watch, shocked to see it was after two in the morning. Steve hadn't enforced his "boys must leave" rule, and for that she had to thank him. She stretched her arms over her head and closed her eyes, cuddling into Duncan's embrace. She supposed she had gotten so frustrated for nothing.


	5. Story:Dawn and Scott

_**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters! All rights go to the rightful owners.**_

_****_**Okay! Theme 5 was "Story" so I decided to throw in another DawnxScott chapter! I thought this was cute and it wasn't exactly hard, but it wasn't super easy either. I could have done so many things with this chapter, but I decided to keep it like this. **

* * *

Dawn sat Indian style at the base of a large tree. She listened to the chirping of the birds and the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves above her. She turned her face toward the early morning sun, inhaling the smell of the wet earth deeply. As she meditated, she could see the dark aura approach, and she knew Scott was standing near.

"What are you doing, Moonbeam?" He asked slowly. Dawn opened one eye to peer at him.

"Meditating." She answered. "You should try it."

"Why would I?"

"Mother Earth tells a wonderful story." She answered with a smile. Scott just stared down at her as if she had two heads.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." She turned to face him full on. "If you sit down and actually listen, you can hear the earth as it wakes up. You can hear all the creatures as they begin their day…you can hear the story of Mother Earth." She stood slowly, brushing her clothes off. "Everyone has the ability to hear it, but people just tune it out because they're afraid to hear her crying." She walked away with a soft smile and Scott watched her go.

He didn't understand all her Mother Earth mumbo jumbo, but for some reason he found himself sitting down and closing his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be hearing, but he listened anyways. After several minutes Scott found that he felt more relaxed than he had ever been and he liked it.

Dawn peered from behind the thick trunk of the redwood tree. Scott's aura was calm and relaxed, just as she knew it would be. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Smiling, she left Scott to his meditation, to hear the story.

,


	6. Empty Threat: Heather

_**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters! All rights go to the rightful owners.**_

**I know, I'm horrible. I wait forever to update and I give you a 100 word chapter. So very sorry. Everything got really hectic really fast what with school and my boyfriend and my brother having surgery. But here it is now.  
Theme 6 was "Empty Threat". Just like the last theme, I could have done a lot more with this chapter, but I chose to keep it as a short little snippet. It is a HeatherxAlejandro chapter(Technically it's only Heather) so read and enjoy!**

* * *

Heather sat up in bed, staring moodily out the window and into the gray morning. Rain pattered rhythmically against the glass and she pushed back her covers. She walked the worn path to her closet and then to her bathroom where she showered quickly, silently.

Honestly, she never though he'd leave. She always thought it was an empty threat. But now he was gone and she was sick with grief over his absence. She would never admit it though. She would just put up her wall and carry on with her life.

No one would know his threat wasn't empty.


End file.
